We are measuring cardiovascular (heart rate, blood pressure, and cardiac output), biochemical (plasma norepinephrine, epinephrine, growth hormone, cortisol, cholesterol, triglyceride, and lipoprotein), and psychological (pain, anxiety) responses to wisdom tooth extraction in healthy young adults and in patients with essential hypertension.